Antibacterial compound can be effective in the fight against malodour. This is due to the ability of the antibacterial compound to limit the growth, or to kill, or to limit the activity of bacteria generating malodour.
The inventors have discovered that a process to incorporate a specific antibacterial compound in an aqueous composition is particularly effective to boost the malodour fighting properties of the aqueous composition.